赎罪
by colour-ice
Summary: 这是一篇基于《Sonic and Black Knight》的同人小说，涉及SonicXLancelot。我们都知道，游戏中以Sonic战胜黑暗女王Merlina并拯救王国为结局。但之后又会发生什么呢？Merlina有着什么样的神秘身世，值得她费尽心机来毁灭生养她的国家？黑暗亚瑟王为何被创造，圆桌骑士最后是否像Merlina预言中的那样分崩瓦解，传说中的圣杯是否能被国王和骑士们找到…让我们期待Sonic带着他心爱的骑士们，再度拯救王国！
1. Chapter 1

（一）

战争结束后，王国恢复了昔日的宁静。就在Sonic准备将梅林娜封为王都第一法士时，骑士却传来消息，Merlina原先居住的城堡已是人去楼空了。

"难道她还在为战争的事生我的气吗？"Sonic有些失落地扶着额头，没精打采地靠在王位上。

"当然不会，陛下。Merlina不是那种人。她临别前留话给侍从说，她已经累了，既然祖父的愿望已经实现，自己就可以隐退他乡，过自己一直渴望的平静的生活了。"Percivale一脸汗颜地看着面前歪戴披风坐姿随意的王中新贵。且不说这位新王对宫中规矩不屑一顾，就连召见骑士时都没有半分收敛的意思。

"这样啊。"Sonic伸手摸摸自己的鼻子，"她临走前有没有带走什么？"

"法师Merlina只带走了誓约胜利之剑的剑鞘，还有您送给她的已经枯萎的野花。其他金银首饰全部留下了。"Percivale抿起嘴唇，"陛下，只要剑鞘还在别人手里，您的王位就会受到威胁。要不要带领其他圆桌骑士出发，把Merlina追回来？"

"不必了，我本来就没有想要那把剑鞘的意思。"Sonic懒洋洋地躺在王座上，"你自己不是才说过吗？'Merlina不是那种人'。"

"…是，陛下。"Percivale额上流下一滴冷汗。

…

远离皇宫的树林里卧着一面明镜般的湖水。湖边的草地上，行走着一位美丽而又忧伤的少女。

春天了，枯黄的草地已经泛出浓浓绿意，幽香的野花也竞相开放了，比自己手中枯萎的鲜花不知要美丽多少倍。

"Merlina。那时候的你，完全可以打败他。"少女腰间空荡荡的剑鞘发出微微的鸣颤，竟是黑暗亚瑟王那冷酷无情的声音，"你真是让我失望！"

Merlina微微一笑，眼神中闪耀着坚决的光芒："我不后悔。"

有什么可后悔的呢？就算重新来过，自己也还是于心不忍看天下百姓受苦受难。一想到那些铁蹄践踏的血泊、惨遭杀戮的平民和哭喊无助的孩子，她那颗黑暗的心就止不住地战栗。

低头看着脚下潋滟的湖光，Merlina修长的睫毛有了一丝颤抖："只是湖中精灵Vivian，恐怕再也不愿见到我了吧。"

"那只蓝色的刺猬，"腰间的剑鞘发出咬牙切齿的吼声，"他必须死。我能感受到誓约胜利之剑的愤怒；只有我才配得上它！"

"是么？"Merlina唇角微微翘起，手指握紧了剑鞘："我们走着瞧。"


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

"什么？！宫殿里竟然没有热狗这种东西！"

Sonic大失所望地摇晃着Gawain骑士的肩，吓得对方一身冷汗："厨、厨师都已经给您做好了呀陛下，都放在桌上了，等您用餐呢！"

"我要的是热狗！热—狗！不是烤肉！"Sonic又好气又好笑地看着桌子上的食物，"等等，这不会是烧烤的狗肉吧…"

果然就不该把另一个次元的刺猬搬来当国王么？Gawain哀怨地叹了口气："面包，香肠，番茄…好吧，我吩咐厨师去试试看。"

看着红色针鼹一脸悲催地跑去后厨，Sonic在宫门后笑得前仰后合；自从自己称王以后，Gawain这小子完全被自己当成了后勤部部长，鸡毛蒜皮丁点儿大的事儿都会被交给他办。至于说为什么，那当然是…看到盖文心情不爽，自己就会心情很爽！

"陛下，邻国交涉的信件请您过目。"

听到身后响起的温和而富有磁性的声音，蓝色刺猬先是石化了一秒钟，然后慢慢地、慢慢地转过身。

果然遇上了一双比玫瑰还要鲜红艳丽的眼睛。

Lancelot微微一怔，心里郁闷着怎么国王见到自己的表情活像是吞了一只苍蝇；但还是表现得毕恭毕敬，把手中的信件递上前去："陛下有什么问题吗？"

"啊，当然没有！"Sonic从Lancelot手里接过信件，立刻恢复成一副自信满满的笑—虽然这微笑落在Lancelot眼里，更像是颜厚无耻…

Sonic摊开信看了看，立刻就觉得头大。满篇都是鹅毛笔撰写的COPPERPLATE，饶是自己对古英文有所了解，但乍一看到这种陌生的文体，还是有点不知所措。

Sonic尴尬地舔舔嘴唇：怎么办，总不能让Lancelot读给自己听吧…

正在犹豫的时候，听到身边Lancelot悠悠开口："陛下，您拿反了…"

Sonic汗了一下，但接着又露出一张灿烂的笑容，随手把信塞回给Lancelot："那个，Lance，我现在闷得很，想出去透透气。这些信就拜托你处理啦…"

"等等，陛下！这是王政啊您必须亲理…"Lancelot惊愕地伸手阻拦，但蓝色的刺猬已经哼着小曲儿欢脱地蹦去后花园了！

"Lance，好好干哦，回完信件到我的花园里来一起玩！"Sonic跑到老远的地方冲近乎崩溃的Lancelot招手欢呼！


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

又到了打磨兵器的日子。Sonic没有选择皇宫里的御用工匠，而是趁外出时把自己和Lancelot的宝剑一起交给了Tails。

天气晴朗。Tails心情愉快地烧着炭火，想着一会儿好好修饰一下两把宝剑；这时，躺在桌上的其中一把宝剑轻轻开口了。

"没想到还能见到你啊。黄金之剑。"黑色的剑发出一声叹息。

黄金之剑是誓约胜利之剑的另一个名字，只因其浑身上下镶嵌了名贵的黄金和宝石，显出一副尊贵的王者气质。与之相反，方才开口的黑色长剑，装饰繁复但却一身素淡，更像是一名与世无争的骑士的化身。

"喂喂，你已经十几年没开口了吧，无毁的湖光。我以为过了这么久，你已经连话都不会说了。"誓约胜利之剑在桌上跳动了一下，居然有种久别重逢的感慨。

"你应该当心自己的剑鞘阿瓦隆。它已经不是原来的剑鞘了。"名为"无毁的湖光"之剑叹了口气，"虽然现在它落在了Merlina手里，但总有一天，它会回来的。"

誓约胜利之剑与无毁的湖光，原本是湖中精灵亲手打制的天造地设的一对剑，但感染了黑暗魔法的黄金剑鞘，阿瓦隆，把誓约胜利之剑长久地封印在了巨石之中。后来这两把剑分别落入了素不相识的两个人手中，一个是妄图统治英格兰的黑暗亚瑟王，一个是臣服于他的圆桌骑士，Lancelot。

"我看到，你身上的神圣光辉已经熄灭了。"誓约胜利之剑望着对方，"你不再是圣剑了。"

怎么可能还是圣剑呢？Lancelot拿着这把剑，服侍过黑暗的帝王，违背过湖中光芒圣洁的本意；加之后来Lancelot曾用这把剑因情动而溅血，昔日的圣剑，彻底变成了魔剑。

"是啊，老伙计。我恐怕，再也无法与你匹敌了吧…"黑色的长剑看着自己黯淡无光的身体，"能配得上你的，只有你自己的剑鞘阿瓦隆。"

…

Lancelot拿着回信匆匆经过花园小路，一下子撞见正背对自己赏花的国王，忍不住心里暗暗叫苦。

此时若是被国王发现，自己肯定要被他拉住一起兴致勃勃地游玩聊天，不知什么时候才能被放走！他才不要留下来和这只傻刺猬瞎掰！于是Lancelot趁着国王不注意，准备蹑手蹑脚地从国王身后溜过去…

"啊，Lance，你来了！"

Sonic的耳朵抖了抖，立马热情洋溢地回过头来！Lancelot心里咯噔一下，没有停在原地反而加快脚步迅速离去！

"喂，Lance！站住，你往哪儿去！"身后的蓝色刺猬恼了，心想难道自己看起来很可怕吗？

一向恭谨的Lancelot居然不畏反抗命令，走得越来越快，脚底生风，就差拔腿快跑了！

"Lancelot！Lance！"索尼克一连喊了几遍都没把对方喊住，最后真的急了，"…影！"

听到这个称呼，黑色的骑士愣在原地，脚步竟然真的停了。

"呵呵，没想到我麾下的骑士这么见外，弄得我好伤心啊！"蓝色刺猬慢慢走过来，脸上倒是没有一丝受伤的表情，交腿斜靠在花丛里的石雕上。

"…陛下不是吩咐回完信后再过来吗？"黑色刺猬硬着头皮摇了摇手中的信件；没想到蓝色刺猬嘴巴一撅，大手一挥："等不及了！"

这就把把前言撇得干干净净！Lancelot内心一阵抑郁。

Sonic在原来的世界生活惯了，经常把Lancelot当成Shadow。刚开始索尼克喊自己"影"时，Lancelot并不知道对方是在喊自己，常常把局面搞僵；后来两只刺猬相处得久了，Sonic再喊自己"影"时，自己也不会生气，更不会拒绝。就这样，"影"成了索尼克口中念念不忘的昵称，梦里会喊"影"，醒着也会喊"影"，就连介于两者之间的半梦半醒意乱情迷时也会喊"影"。

"天气这么好，我们就在这里聊聊天吧。"Sonic将火红的披风懒散地撩到身后，"还有，不要再叫我'陛下'了。我和你在一起，就不是国王了。"

"是，陛下。"

Sonic闻言差点没喷出一口老血！

"…算了。"Sonic干脆一屁股坐在草地上，"咱们说点什么吧。比如，呃，Lance你除了湖中仙女薇薇安还有别的亲人吗？"

之所以想起这个话题，是因为Sonic记得自己那个世界里的Shadow经常会念叨"Maria"这个名字，想必是他记忆中唯一的亲人吧。虽然没有亲眼见过，但Sonic听Shadow说，Maria是个很美丽的女孩子，金色的长发，碧蓝的瞳孔，眼波一闪一闪的像是微笑。那个世界有的人，这个平行世界应该也会有。

Lancelot踌躇了一会儿，才缓缓开口："其实我被家人抛弃时，已经懂事了。"

"什么？"Sonic一下子呆住了。他一直以为，Lancelot被湖中仙女收养时还是个不知父母为何物的婴儿；但如果当时已经记事的话，岂不是经历了遭人遗弃时的万般绝望！

"我对我父母几乎没有印象了；唯一的亲人，大概只有抚养我长大的姐姐。"Lancelot盯着花园里翩翩飞舞的玫瑰花瓣，"我对她已经记忆模糊了；她大概有一头金色的长发，一对漂亮的大眼睛…但就算让我回去找她，她也未必还会认得我吧。"

金色的长发，蓝色的眼睛，真的和Shadow口中的Maria很像啊！Sonic心有不甘："她为什么要抛弃你？"

"…我想，她也有她的难处吧。"Lancelot低垂了眼眸，"我隐隐记得她离开我时流着泪对我说的最后一句话。她说，我们都是背负着罪孽降生的人，但这所有的罪，只让她一人来赎就好。"

Sonic听了，有点替Lancelot难过。

"Lance，将来我们还是去找找你的姐姐吧。"Sonic好心提议。

Lancelot似乎犹豫了很久，最后还是轻轻叹了口气："…其实，不找也罢。我身边的骑士都待我不薄，我就把他们当成是亲人了。"

听到这样的回答，Sonic慢慢笑了。他索性摘下王冠丢到一边儿，披风也一把扯掉扔在花丛里，舒舒服服地枕着双臂躺在草地上，就像他一直习惯的那样。Lancelot颇为头痛地看着眼前不讲礼法的无赖刺猬，心想若是自己还在服侍黑暗亚瑟王，遇到这般正大光明颜厚无耻的调戏，恐怕早就因骑士的烈性而羞愤自尽了。

"Lance，我很好奇啊，你到底背负着什么样的罪孽呢？"蓝色刺猬抬起被阳光照亮的脸庞，一副非常享受的模样。

"细数起来的话，有很多罪孽呢。"Lancelot无奈地看着懒洋洋晒太阳的Sonic，"受命于残暴黑暗的亚瑟王；违背过湖中仙女的劝导；玷污了神圣宝剑的荣耀…"

"喂喂，Lance，这些都算什么罪名啊！"蓝色刺猬听到以后一下子直起身来，"人人都有犯错的时候。照你这么说，每个人不都是不可被原谅的罪人了吗！"

"不一样呢…有些错误，是致命的。"

Lancelot耐心地看着蓝色刺猬睁大的眼睛。

"我爱过一个人…我从未想过自己会动真情。等想明白的时候，我已经一败涂地，伤了自己，也脏了那个人的手。我再也不是原来的那个骑士Lancelot了。"

看着Lancelot深情款款的眼神，Sonic心里"噌"地燃起一道警觉的小火苗！难道Lancelot所说的爱慕之人是…

"Lance啊，你这样是不对的！"Sonic猛地从地上跳起来，一本正经地教育眼前满脸惊讶的黑色刺猬，"虽然我理解'日久生情'这种东西…但是！那只粉色刺猬，她可是你的养母啊！"

…然后Sonic住嘴了，因为发现Lancelot额上暴起的青筋！

"呃…对不起Lance我错怪你了…"Sonic的脸变成一个囧字，"那、那你说的心上人是…"

Lancelot忽然一言不发地单膝跪下，向不知所措的蓝色刺猬庄重地行礼。

"那是我曾在树林里邂逅的、一个永远不知道自己几斤几两的菜鸟骑士。"Lancelot一字一句地说，声音轻得像是一片羽毛，"他打败了我，并且征服了我高傲的心。"


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

Gawain奉命带回两把宝剑时，宫廷画师刚好送来新画的国王像。与历代君王不同的时，每个时代的国王在画像里都是一副严肃端庄的模样，轮到Sonic这里就完全变成了对着画面挤眉弄眼吐舌头外加用手比V字的大头贴！

"虽然与前朝君王不同，但不得不说，Sonic还真是我见过最最可爱的国王呢！"Percivale偷偷瞄着画像，居然有些脸红。

Lancelot没好气地白了Percivale一眼。前些日子画肖像，趁画师去屋里给壁炉里烧炭火的空当，蓝色刺猬竟笑容满面地凑过来跟自己调情！没等对方说完那句"你身材这么好，让画师在我卧室里给你也画一幅吧"，黑色刺猬的脚就毫不留情地踹上了蓝色刺猬的屁股！

以至于画师回来的时候，吃惊地发现蓝色的国王正一脸悲愤地捂着尾巴趴在地上，方才呆在他身边的黑色骑士早已不知去向！

"可不可爱，还要看用得是不是地方。"Lancelot冷冷回答，"否则那就不叫可爱，叫可恶。"

Gawain抱着宝剑，盯着画里阳光帅气的蓝色刺猬看了一会儿，最后还是长长叹了一口气："Lancelot言过其实，其实国王就算可恶起来也还是可爱的，天下恐怕没几个人能逃过他的魅力。"

Gawain话音刚落，就听见窗外的花园里传来一声欢呼："Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee~"

一只蓝色的刺猬疾风般欢脱地从窗外跑过！伴随着国王得意的一声"哈哈哈哈你们谁都别想追上我"，身后跑着一群累到半死的骑士和侍从："呼哧…呼哧…陛下别跑那么快…小心摔伤身体啊呜呜呜…"

Percivale汗颜地看着窗外，小声告诉Gawain："…陛下好像是转着圈儿跑的。"

Lancelot静静补充："而且是故意的。"

Gawain尴尬地咳嗽一声："我收回自己先前说的话。"

…

两个侍女正站在宫门前说说笑笑，看到黑色的骑士来了，赶紧停止玩笑，上前给骑士行屈膝礼；英俊的骑士恭敬回礼后，便大步走向花园，身后是两位侍女有些害羞的咯咯笑声。

花园里有一片紧靠宫墙的角落，因为土地贫瘠而被荒废掉，后来渐渐变成一块杂草丛生无人问津的地带。Lancelot在这里停下了脚步，看春天的气息唤醒了荆棘丛中的花朵。

没有园丁的照料，荆棘丛里悄悄开放的花朵自然比不上花园里栽培的鲜花。但盛开在杂草藤蔓里的这枝，确实是一朵真正的玫瑰。花心还是完好的，但花瓣被虫蚁啃食得残破不堪，叶片的尖端也有些发黑，在温暖的风里抖抖瑟瑟。Lancelot沉默地看着，忽然身后响起一声慵懒的招呼："呦！"

"这下可把你那些侍从都甩掉了？"Lancelot斜睨了来者一眼。

"什么嘛，是他们先追着我不放！"Sonic提高声音，理直气壮地指着身后！

这就叫恶人先告状！Lancelot又开始头疼了…

"Lance想要散心的话，可以放心到我的花园去，那里的鲜花又多有漂亮，干嘛非要守在这片空地上。"蓝色刺猬微笑着一手撑在兰斯洛特身边的宫墙上，把对方困在了狭窄的墙角，而黑色的刺猬则别扭地转过脸去。

废话！就因为在你的花园里才不能放心！

"我不喜欢花园里人工种植的鲜花。"Lancelot干巴巴地回答，"野生的花草虽然看起来无法无章，但总有种自由奔放的感觉。"

蓝色刺猬嘴角微微一勾："原来Lance喜欢自由奔放的东西。"

看着蓝色刺猬越靠越近的脸颊，Lancelot心中大喊不好，可惜身体被索尼克的手臂限制在了墙角，动弹不得！正当Lancelot纠结要不要当场拔剑自刎以护骑士尊严时，只见索尼克的脸颊与自己擦肩而过，低头去攀折荆棘丛里的花朵了。

新采下的玫瑰还带着露水，在轻柔的风中一颤一颤。索尼克笑着把花朵递给怔住的骑士："送你。"

黑色的骑士犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出手，小心地接下了国王手中的花。

"Lance的话不假。这朵野玫瑰闻起来比我园里所有的鲜花都要香呢。"Sonic心情大好地吸吸鼻子，"这么一朵小花开在荒地里可真是不容易，Lance你可要好好爱它啊。"

Lancelot竟然也忍不住微微翘起嘴角；他低下头，嗅了嗅花朵那沁人心脾的芬芳。

为什么鲜花还要开放呢，既然明知道命中注定的枯萎的结局？

因为每一个世界，都有它自己的终结。虽然听起来有点让人泄气，但是，这也是为什么我们要好好活在这个世界上的缘故吧。

看着蓝色刺猬哼着曲子欢快地离开，Lancelot闭上眼睛，用拿着玫瑰的双手紧紧捂住耳朵，迫使自己不要听到"无毁的湖光"在腰间发出的哀鸣。如果一切结局都已经是命中注定，那么只求让结局来得慢一些，再慢一些，慢到当时光悄然静止时才恍然发现，心爱的人，依然会是初见时的样子。


End file.
